


Falling In Love With Her Kitty

by crazy_fandoms_girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_fandoms_girl/pseuds/crazy_fandoms_girl
Summary: Marinette has always had a crush on the model Adrien. But what happens what a certain Chat starts to visit her? Will she stay true to Adrien or will she slowly fall for Chat?I do not own these characters (unless I make my own). All credit goes to the amazing creators of Miraculous Ladybug.





	1. A Car Ride

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was sitting in her room at her desk, her eyes focused dreamily on her computer screen.

'Why is he so perfect?' She thought to herself as she studied the picture on the computer.

He had beautiful blonde hair and shockingly green eyes. He had the most wonderful smile that could make Marinette melt in a single moment. His name: Adrien Agreste.

Adrien Agreste was the boy of her dreams. He was a model for his father. He was so kind and sweet to everyone. And he sat in front of Marinette in school.

All day Marinette would stare at the back of his beautiful head and dream of the day that they would get married and live in a gorgeous house. They would have two kids, wait, three kids. Then they would get a dog. And a cat? No. Forget the cat. They would get a hamster. And then they'd live happily ever after.

"Marinette. Marinette? MARINETTE!"

Marinette looked around frantically, trying to find who was calling her name.

Her red kwami, Tikki, flew into view. It was her who was trying to get Marinette's attention.

"What Tikki?" Marinette questioned.

"If you don't hurry and get ready, you'll be late for school!" Tikki said.

"Oh my gosh! Tikki! I thought it was Saturday!" Marinette squealed.

"It's okay, Marinette. Just hurry up. You can't be late again." Tikki said.

Marinette smiled at her kwami and quickly got dressed. She grabbed her pink side purse and put a few cookies in it for Tikki to eat if she got hungry.

"Okay, Tikki. Lets go." Marinette opened her purse and the kwami flew in.

Marinette ran down stairs to leave. She grabbed two croissants, said goodbye to her parents then ran to school.

"Hey, girl!" Marinette heard someone say once she reached the entrance of the school. She looked up the stairs and saw her best friend waiting for her.

"Hi, Alya!" Marinette said.

"Why are you always so late Marinette? I asked Miss Bustier if I could wait for you outside she said I have ten minutes." Alya explained.

"I'm sorry! Is she mad at me? Is she going to tell the principal and then I'll get expelled. Then I'll never get to see Adrien again and I'll be an outcast to all of Paris!" Marinette exclaimed dramatically.

"Calm down girl! Everything is okay." Alya laughed.

Marinette sighed in relief as she and Alya walked into class. She quickly sat down in her seat behind Adrien.

"You should totally talk to him today." Alya whispered.

"You know I can't! I'll say something stupid and make a total fool of myself!" Marinette said.

Alya laughed quietly and they focused on the lesson. After a few hours the lunch bell finally rang and Marinette left to go home and eat.

Marinette grabbed some food and ran up to her room. Once she was up there she opened her purse to let Tikki fly out.

"Is something wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I don't know, Tikki. I just, you know, I just can't talk to Adrien. All I do is stutter around him."

"Don't worry, Marinette! Just be yourself and you will be able to talk to him." The kwami said.

Marinette smiled. "Thanks Tikki. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

Tikki laughed then flew into her owners purse. Marinette walked back to school.

After school was done for the day, Marinette was waiting outside for Adrien to come out. 

"Okay, I can do this. I can talk to him!" Marinette told herself, trying to boost her self confidence. 

"Bye Nino. Hopefully we can hang out tomorrow. I'll ask my father and let you know." A familiar and beautiful voice rang through the air.

"Ahh! Tikki. I don't think I can do this!" Marinette whispered.

"Just go and talk to him!" Tikki replied. 

Marinette took a deep breath and nodded her head. She marched straight over to Adrien who was about to get into his car.

"Uh, A-adrien. Hi Adrien. Hi." Marinette said. She wished she could talk to him but her tongue just didn't want to work correctly. 

"Oh, Hi Marinette. What's up?" Adrien asked.

Marinette stared at him for a second. He was just soooo perfect!

"Nothing. Just, uh, home to I am walking. I mean, I am walking home." Marinette said.

"Do you want a ride?" Adrien asked.

Marinette's heart started pounding. Adrien was asking to take her home! She couldn't believe it.

"S-sure!" Marinette managed to finally say. 

Adrien opened the door for Marinette and she slid in. Once she was in Adrien slid in next to her. After telling his bodyguard where Marinette lived they were off. After what felt like three seconds to Marinette, they arrived at her house.

"Thanks Adrien." Marinette said.

"Yep. See you later." Adrien said, closing the door and driving away.

Marinette stood there waiving and smiling until Adrien's car was out of sight. 

Once she was in her bedroom, she lay on her bed and sighed.

"Well, that went great." Tikki said.

"I know Tikki. I know." Marinette dreamily said.


	2. Chat Noir

The next few days were the best for Marinette. She was actually able to talk to Adrien with only stuttering a few times. Alya wouldn't stop teasing her, but Marinette didn't mind. But all the happiness ended when Chloé had to open her big mouth.

Finally Saturday, and a brake from Chloé, came and the bakery was as busy as ever. Marinette's parents had to stay constantly in the kitchen to keep the sweets and the breads coming. So that left Marinette to take care of the cash register and to make sure everyone got their food.

Once the bakery was closed, Marinette went upstairs and flopped herself onto the bed. She had about an hour before she went to bed.

After changing into something comfortable, she walked out and stood at the railing of her balcony.

***

"Adriennnn! Where is my Camembert?!"

Adrien sighed. "Why do you always whine Plagg?" 

"I'm just hungry." Was the kwami's simple reply. 

Adrien threw a piece of cheese at the cat kwami. 

"Hurry up and eat it Plagg." Adrien said.

"I'm trying! This cheese is just so delicious!" Plagg dreamily sighed.

"Just. Hurry." Adrien said, an irritated tone to his voice.

"Is something wrong Adrien?" Plagg inquired.

"When did you start caring for people's feelings Plagg? Just eat your cheese." Adrien remarked coldly.

Plagg sighed and turned back to his cheese. Right as he was about to put it in his mouth he heard Adrien say something.

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Wait! I haven't finished my....." Plagg was cut off as he got sucked into Chat Noir's ring.

Adrien went through the transformation, growing cat ears and a cat tail.

Chat Noir jumped out his bedroom window, the cold night wind making his cat ears twitch. He new exactly were he was going and nothing would stop him.

Chat ran across the roof tops, using his staff when he needed it. Finally a small bakery came in view. On top of the bakery, on the top floor, stood Marinette on her balcony.

Chat Noir smiled at the sight of her. Even when she was wearing sweat pants and a baggy sweater, she reminded him of a princess.

Marinette didn't ever talk to Adrien. She always seemed like she was uncomfortable around him. But when he was Chat Noir, she could easily talk to him. He wished Adrien could get to know this side of Marinette. 

Marinette was one of his best friends. She was, in fact, a really great friend. But he wasn't sure if she felt the same way.

"Hello." Chat called softly, landing behind Marinette on the balcony.

Marinette jumped a few feet into the air. She turned around and saw Chat Noir. Chat smiled and waived at her.

"Oh! Chat Noir! Why are you here?" Marinette asked.

"I came to see my purrincess." Chat remarked.

Marinette gave him what he could only explain as a Marinette glare. 

"Why are you really here?" Marinette asked, as Chat walked up to her.

"Well, remember a few days ago? When I showed you Ladybug's surprise?" Chat questioned.

"Yeah. I remember. The one you made for her." Marinette said, a guilty look flashing across her beautifully delicate features.

Chat felt his heart skip a beat. Why was he thinking like this? Marinette was just a friend.

"So, uh, anyways," Chat continued, "Ladybug told me that she didn't love me. She likes this other boy. I don't even now what he has that I don't have." 

Marinette could here the jealously dripping in his voice. He was frowning at his hands like they had done something wrong. 

Chat suddenly looked up. He glared at the moon coming up, it's silver rays illuminating his features. Slowly, his glare softened into a look of despair.

"I'm sorry Marinette. I... I just don't know what to do anymore." Chat sighed.

"I'm so sorry Chat. I wish I could help." Marinette quietly mumbled.

"Don't worry about it Marinette. It's not your fault." Chat said.

Another look of guilt flashed across her face. She looked away so Chat couldn't see her face.

Chat set his hand softly on Marinette's shoulder. She turned around and looked up at him, her bluebell eyes shining in the moonlight.

Chat smiled down at her. "Thanks princess." He said.

"For what?" Marinette asked.

"For cheering this cat up." He said, his grin growing wider.

"I didn't really do anything, but, you're welcome, kitty. I'm glad I at least helped you." Marinette commented, almost whispering the last part.

But, even if she had whispered it quieter, he still would have heard. His cat ears picked up sounds that no normal ears could.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Marinette, realizing she was still in his arms, turned around and walked a few steps away. Chat stayed where he was, waiting for her to open up.

"It doesn't matter." Marinette said after a short minute of silence.

"It does to me. Please tell me." Chat muttered.

Marinette turned towards Chat, her eyes cast down.

"It was Chloé. She told me that all I do is cause problems. She said that I'm the reason most akumas are caused and that I was lucky Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't taken me to prison or something yet." She said, lifting her eyes to his face.

He suddenly felt a twinge of anger, his heart speeding up. He felt like he needed to punch something. Nobody was aloud to talk to one of his best friends like that. Not even Chloé. It wasn't right.

Chat looked down at Marinette and found that she was still looking up at him. He pulled her into him, leaning her onto his chest. He felt Marinette go from being stiff to relaxed into his arms.

"You don't ruin everything princess. This Chloé girl sounds like she's the one causing the problems. And I don't think my Lady and I would take you to prison." Chat commented.

Marinette stepped back slightly, looking up at Chat.

"I think were even now." She laughed softly.

"What do you mean?" Chat questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I cheered you up and now you cheered me up." She said, smiling up at him.

A smile grew on Chat's face. "You're welcome princess." 

Marinette gently pulled herself out of Chat's grasp. "Goodnight Chat Noir." She said softly, as she crawled through her trapdoor and into her room.

"Goodnight princess." He said, leaping away from her balcony and to his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter was a little bit better. I have some ideas for upcoming chapters.


	3. Jealousy

Marinette was happier than ever when she walked into school on Monday. She couldn't stop thinking about Chat's conversation with her. 

Marinette shook her head, leaving thoughts of Chat Noir far behind her.

Once she reached the school door, she took a deep breath, lifted her chin slightly and walked through the door. She was prepared for anything Chloé would say to her.

"Oh look! Here comes the complete mess up!" Chloé taunted as soon as she laid her makeup caked eyes on Marinette.

"Be quite, Chloé. I wouldn't be talking about messing up if I were you." Marinette said.

She walked up to her seat and sat down. She put her bags in front of her.

"Well, have fun without Alya. She's sick today. So you have to sit all alone." Chloé stated while giving Marinette her best snooty look.

Marinette felt a little bit of her confidence fade. Alya was always there to support her.

Someone clearing their throat caught Marinette's attention. She brought her head up to see who it was.

"I'll sit by you Marinette." Turning around, Marinette saw the owner of the voice. Nathaniel was standing there, holding his school bag and drawing supplies in his arms.

Marinette smiled at him then she pat the seat next to her where Alya usually sat. Nathaniel sat down and carefully placed his things in front of him.

"What are you working on?" Marinette questioned, pointing at Nathaniel's sketch book that had fallen open when he set it down.

Nathaniel jumped and grabbed his book. He quickly slammed it shut so that she couldn't see.

"It's-it's nothing." He stuttered. 

"It's okay if you don't feel comfortable with showing me." Marinette smiled.

Nathaniel blushed, his face turning almost as red as his hair. But Marinette looked away so she wouldn't embarrass him. She knew that he had a crush on her ever since the day he got akumatized. 

***

Adrien and Nino walked together into class. 

"So yeah. Hopefully it will come out soon." Nino said, talking about his newest music.

Adrien smiled and was about to say something when he saw Marinette. It had been only a few days since he had seen her. But then his eyes drifted to the seat next to her. Nathaniel was sitting there, his face as red as a tomato. But him and Marinette were smiling and laughing with each other.

A deep frown grew across Adrien's face. He glared at Nathaniel for a few seconds, but Nathaniel didn't notice.

"Is something wrong dude?" Nino asked, noting his friends upset face.

Adrien shook his head but continued to scowl. But why was he feeling this way? Marinette was just a friend. Maybe he didn't like her having other friends? 

He heard Nino sigh behind him as they walked to their spots. Adrien sat down in his usual spot in front of Marinette.

 

***

"Hi Marinette!" Adrien shouted.

Marinette, who was walking down the steps of the school with Nathanael, looked up to see who had called her name. She slightly stumbled but quickly regained her balance.

Adrien strode over to her, stuffing his hands into his pockets. When Marinette wasn't looking, he gave Nathaniel a glare and Nathaniel walked away.

"Adrien! H-hi Adrien. What's up Adrien?" Marinette said, a small blush growing on her cheeks. Adrien could tell she was mentally slapping herself in the face for not being able to speak.

Adrien smiled at the stuttering Marinette. Some days she could talk perfectly well to Adrien, but other days... It just depended. "Oh nothing. I have a photo shoot after my fencing class." Adrien replied, answering Marinette's question.

"Oh cool!" Marinette said. "What color will the fence be? I like white fences but also a black fence would be super cool. But so would pink!" 

Adrien laughed. He could tell today was the day she would have a hard time talking with him.

Marinette gave him a puzzled look. Why was he laughing at her? Then realization dawned on her face. She had just asked him what kind of fence he was building. 

"I, uh, I have to go. The bakery needs help in my parents!" Marinette muttered, her face turning bright red. "Bye!" She ran off before Adrien could say anything.

"Bye princess." He whispered to himself.

***

Marinette ran the rest of the way home. Once inside her bedroom, she opened her purse to let Tikki out.

"What's wrong Marinette?" The kwami inquired.

"Nothing except the fact that I asked Adrien what kind of fence he was going to build!" Marinette groaned.

"It's okay Marinette. Maybe he'll forget what happened?" Tikki suggested.

"Marinette! Someone is here to see you!" Marinette heard her mother's voice call.

"Coming!" Marinette yelled back.

After Tikki was hidden, Marinette ran downstairs to see who was there.

"Hi Marinette!" A boy with blue hair and blue eyes said.

"Hi Luka! How's it going?" Marinette asked.

"It's good. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to the park with me for a walk." Luka said.

Marinette glanced over at her parents. They smiled and nodded their heads, though Tom was a little more reluctant. But once Sabine jabbed her elbow into her husband's stomach, he also nodded.

"Bye!" Marinette called, walking out of the bakery with Luka.

"I'm so glad you could come with me Marinette." Luka commented.

Marinette smiled as they walked down to the park. Something kept pulling at the back of Marinette's brain. What was she forgetting?

Adrien.

He was at the park.

The same park that Marinette and Luka were going to.

Marinette took a deep breath and glanced down at her clothes to make sure that they were all clean. She couldn't let anyone, aka Adrien, see her with anything messy and untidy on.

She smoothed out all the creases in her jacket and picked at the invisible lint.

"Is something wrong Marinette?" Luka asked.

"Oh, uh, no. Nothing is wrong. I just had a, um, bee? On my jacket that is. It was about to sting me." Marinette said, scratching the back of her head and forcing out a laugh.

Luka smiled and laughed too. "Here we are." 

Marinette glanced at the park. Adrien was standing in front of the water fountain. His picture was being taken by his photographer who kept yelling something about spaghetti.

"Hi Marinette!" She heard Adrien say as they got closer.

Marinette felt her face heat up. After waiving to Adrien, she quickly looked down so she could hide her blush.

"Hey Luka." Adrien said coldly, noticing the boy standing next to Marinette.

Luka just waived, either not noticing the cold tone or just not caring.

"Pay attention to the camera, boy!" The photographer demanded. 

Adrien sighed. "Sorry guys. I would talk more but..." He gestured towards the camera.

"It's okay Adrien." Marinette said.

"Ahh! The old spaghetti is not working anymore, but I have found a new spaghetti. Young girl, would you be interested in modeling with Adrien?" The photographer asked, turning towards Marinette.

Marinette didn't see it, but Adrien's face lit up. He had never taken a picture with one of his friends. Especially not one of his best friends. There was that one time he almost had his picture with Marinette, but when the photographer saw that little girl that Marinette was babysitting, the photographer changed his mind.

"M-me?" Marinette said, pointing to herself.

"Of course you!" The photographer stated.

He briskly walked over to Marinette and pushed her towards Adrien. Adrien sat down on the side of the fountain, the photographer positioned Marinette right next to him. After adding a little bit of makeup to both of there faces, he started taking pictures.

About a half an hour later, the photographer decided he had enough photos.

Marinette stood up, a huge smile plastered on her face. She walked over to Luka, who had sat on a bench watching the whole process.

"Sorry about that Luka. I didn't know that would happen. How about we get something to eat at the bakery?" Marinette suggested, her smile still stuck on her lips.

"I'm sorry Marinette. I have to go." Luka stood up from his bench and stalked off. Why did he seem so angry at her? What had she done?

Marinette sighed and decided to call it a day. After stuttering her goodbyes to Adrien, she walked home.

"Hi papa." Marinette muttered as she came into the bakery.

"My little girl!" Tom said while pulling Marinette into a hug. "How was your date?" 

"It wasn't a date! We were just hanging out. But Luka seems mad at me." Marinette said. She then proceeded with the whole story, not leaving any detail out.

"Ahh. I understand now." Tom said.

A puzzled look crossed Marinette's face. "What?" She asked.

"Luka is jealous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next crappy chapter. Hopefully you all liked it.


	4. Akumatized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've updated! I'm so sorry everyone! I also apologize for how much this chapter sucks and for any grammar mistakes. I wrote this in one hour and very late at night. But I hope it's an okay chapter.

Marinette's eye slightly twitched in the corner. "Jealous? But why?" She asked.

"Well to start, my daughter is the prettiest girl in Paris." Tom said, smiling at Marinette.

"Aww. Thanks papa." She gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go do some homework."

After her father nodded, she left the bakery and went up to her bedroom. Once she got comfortable on her seat, she began to work on her homework. About half an hour later, when the sun was starting to slowly set, Marinette heard a light tap on the trap door that led to the balcony.

With a confused look on her face, she climbed the latter up to her bed. She slowly opened the window.

"Chat Noir? Why are you here?" She asked, ignoring the chilly breeze that blew into her bedroom.

"May I come inside? It's getting cold out here."

Marinette nodded her response and sat down on her bed, wrapping one of her blankets around her.

Chat grabbed another side of the blanket and did the same.

"Well, I have a gift for you, purrincess." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Marinette rolled her eyes. Why was he always so flirty? He had probably flirted with every woman in Paris.

"Oh and what is that?" She skeptically questioned, hoping that it wasn't a dead animal.

"Marinette!" A voice boomed from her balcony, interrupting whatever Chat was about to say.

Marinette gave Chat a confused look. "Did you bring a friend?" She questioned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"No. I didn't." Chat Noir replied, his face turning serious.

Dropping the blanket from around her shoulders, she opened the trap door and climbed up. Chat quickly followed after her.

"I am Cobra!" The person yelled. "And Marinette, you will love me forever!"

Marinette looked over at Chat who had pulled his baton out and got into a fighting position.

"Wait... Luka?" Marinette asked, recognizing the person who stood before her.

"I am no longer Luka. I am Cobra." Luka, now Cobra, stated.

Cobra started walking towards Marinette. Why did he get akumatized? He was usually so calm, never angry or heartbroken.

As he got closer to Marinette, Chat jumped in front of her, twirling his stick.

"You're not going to touch her." Chat growled.

In a swift moment Chat grabbed Marinette's waist and jumped of the building. Once he hit the ground, he positioned Marinette to be carried bridal style.

"So is this Luka guy your friend?" Chat asked, saying Luka's name as if it was poison.

"Yeah. He must have got akumatized after he got jealous of me and a boy named Adrien." She quietly said.

She thought over the whole day again, mainly thinking about Luka's reaction.

"Great. Another akuma victim in love with you." Chat sarcastically said. "So about this Adrien boy. What happened that made Luka so jealous?"

"Well it all started with a walk in the park..." Marinette started, and then continued her story, telling everything. Except that she had a crush on Adrien of course.

Chat Noir nodded thoughtfully, re-positioning Marinette to be more comfortable as he ran. She could feel his muscles moving as he ran along. And if she was being completely hones, she didn't mind sitting in his arms like this.

She shook her head and reminded herself who she loved. Adrien Agreste. The most perfect boy in the world. Maybe if he wasn't here...

What was she thinking?! She couldn't imagine this world without him. This world wouldn't survive without Adrien.

"Hand me Marinette, you dumb cat!" Cobra yelled from behind them, running as fast as he could.

"Nope!" Chat Noir laughed. "Sorry!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. Why did everything have to be a joke with him.

Chat kept running. Marinette started to wonder if she was even heavy to him.

"So, ummm, where are we going?" Marinette finally said, trying to break the tension going on.

"Somewhere safe. I promise." He answered in between his heavy breathing.

Marinette nodded and adjusted herself the best she could in Chat's arms. She watched the sights passing, wishing she could admire them more.

"Okay. We are almost there." Chat said. To Marinette he sounded tired. But as soon as he left her, she would transform into Ladybug and help stop the akuma.

Finally Chat landed on a roof. He checked the surrounding area to make sure Cobra wasn't around, then jumped to the ground. He ran into an ally and walked towards the back. He gently set Marinette down, then leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

"Nobody ever comes here." Chat said while gesturing astound them.

"Thank you, Chat Noir." She said, smiling at him. She knew he could see her well with his night vision.

"Anytime Marinette." He commented. "Now, I've got an akuma to stop."

And on that note, she watched him run off. It kind of seemed like he was showing off to her. She dismissed the thought. It was just Chat Noir being Chat Noir.

"Okay. We've got to stop Cobra." Marinette whispered. "Tikki, spots on!"

Once her transformation was complete, she took her yo-yo and swung across Paris.

When she spotted Chat Noir, she landed next to him on a rooftop that had a good view of Cobra.

"Hello, my lady." Chat smirked as he saw her.

"Not right now Kitty. What's been going on?" She asked, even though she already knew about most of it.

Chat went over everything, telling her about Marinette -aka herself - and how Cobra got akumatized for jealousy.

Ladybug nodded. "Any ideas?"

"No. Not really. I've been trying and trying to form one, but I don't even know where the akuma is!" Chat replied, sighing in frustration. "Use your lucky charm. That might help."

Ladybug nodded then activated her power. "A lasso?" She asked herself. She glanced around, her special power helping her put a plan together.

Once her plan was formed, Ladybug swung towards the villain with the lucky charm in her hand. 

"Where is Marinette!" Cobra yelled, charging towards Ladybug.

Ladybug dodged him just as he was about to punch her face. She noticed in his hand was a small rounded triangular thing. A guitar pick!

"Chat! I found the akuma." She yelled while pointing at Cobra's hand.

Chat nodded and ran over to Ladybug.

"In a moment I'll need your cataclysm." She told him, pulling the lasso out.

In a split second, the lasso was wrapped around Cobra's free hand. Chat Noir stood in front of him, taunting him to get closer. Ladybug pulled on the rope not letting him get away.

"Now!" Ladybug shouted.

"Cataclysm!" Chat yelled. Once his ring was filled with the destructive power, he touched the ground at Cobra's feet, causing Cobra to fall into the ground. The only thing he could do to save himself was let the pick go. With his now free hand he held onto the sides of the hole.

Ladybug broke the pick and de-akumatized the akuma. Everything went back to normal and Paris was safe once again.

"Pound it!" They said in harmony.

After explaining what had happened to Luka and after he had left, Chat suddenly got all stiff.

"What's wrong?" Ladybug asked, her face crinkled with confusion.

"I left Marinette! I should go get her." He started to run off but Ladybug grabbed his tail. She heard a slight sigh from him.

"Uh, don't worry about Marinette. On my way here I saw her and brought her home. I promise." Ladybug smiled, letting go of Chat's tail.

Chat new he could trust his Lady. He would go see Marinette tomorrow night and give her the present. He smiled back at her. "Thanks Ladybug."

A slight beeping was heard. "I've got to go Kitty. See you later." She smiled, taking her yo-yo and swinging away.

When she landed on her balcony, she turned back to Marinette and climbed in bed. It had been a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this chapter sucks, but I think this story will get better.


End file.
